Final Arrangements
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Sequel to The Arrangements, starts the morning after. Severus and Harry have a new teacher to contend with, and final arrangements to make
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Final Arrangements.  
><strong>Author:<strong> Mrs Cake  
><strong>Other pairingsthreesome: ** Hermione/Remus Severus/OMC(past)  
><strong>Rating: <strong> NC17  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 7691

**Warning(s):** Sex from the start, mentions of past violent relationship slight bondage. Voyeurism  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Wild Card  
><strong>AN**: This is the sequel to The Arrangements which I wrote for last year's snarryathon, which can be found on my profile

I've had many requests to write a sequel, so here it is.

Final Arrangements.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Severus responded, pulling his young lover deeper into his embrace.

"Mmm, so what happens now?" Harry asked, his tone giving away his worry.

"Well," Severus started, his voice thick with lust. "We don't have to be at breakfast for at least an hour, I'm sure we can find something to do in the mean time," As if to prove his point Severus thrust his impressive morning erection against the cleft of Harry's arse and started kissing his neck gently.

"Oh god," Harry panted. "I meant what happens with us? Was last night, I mean..."

"You mean, am I going to run away now I've got into your pants?" Severus half teased.

"Pretty much," Harry nodded embarrassed that he'd been so transparent.

"I'm not going to. We should probably be discreet; we are Professors at this school after all. But I see no reason not to carry on with the plan."

"Right the plan," Harry said breathlessly.

Severus had begun to probe Harry's entrance, which was still slightly stretched from last night's activities. Severus moaned as his cock slid inside the tight heat he was fast becoming addicted to, and set up a slow maddening pace all the time kissing Harry's neck and back.

"Please, Sev, fuck me, fuck me harder, please," Harry begged shamelessly. When Severus didn't comply with Harry's desperate demands Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled away from Severus, both men groaning at the loss of contact. Harry shoved Severus forcefully onto his back and straddled him.

Severus' eyes widened when he realised what Harry had in mind, and he reached back and gripped the wrought iron headboard. With a wicked grin, Harry cast a wandless spell to bind Severus' wrists in place. "Can't have you trying to get away, now can I."

Making sure Severus was watching, he lifted himself up and lowered himself onto Severus' leaking rigid cock. Harry wasted no time in being gentle, he needed it to be hard. Last night they had been gentle and loving, it had been everything a first time, (and second, third, fourth, and in the small hours of the morning, fifth) time should be. But this time Harry needed it to be hard and fast, he wanted to be able to feel Severus inside him all day, every time he sat or moved.

"Fuck, you look so fucking sexy," Harry, panted, loving the look of the normally controlled potions master below him, slowly coming apart and losing himself to pleasure.

Harry found the right spot and started to pound himself, crying out as his prostate was struck repeatedly and rapidly.

Severus pulled his eyes from Harry's face and looked down to where their bodies were connected.

He watched as his cock disappeared into Harry's warmth, and his hips bucked involuntarily. The moan that escaped Harry's lips was so wanton Severus had to concentrate very hard not to come on the spot, but Severus was determined to get that response again. Severus bucked his hips with more force this time, all the time watching; Harry's neglected cock was leaking copious amounts of pre cum which Severus longed to taste. He pulled on his bindings, his body bucking as he did so. Harry screamed out as the bucking pushed Severus's cock deeper into his already over stimulated body. The sight of Harry cumming, untouched, and the feeling of Harry clamping down on his sensitive cock pushed Severus over the edge and he roared out his completion, too.

Harry collapsed, sated, to Severus' side and un-bound him. Severus immediately pulled Harry close to him and closed his eyes happily.

"We have to get up," Harry told him making no attempt to do so.

"We should," Severus, agreed dropping a light kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Harry lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down at Severus.

Severus still had his eyes closed, and hair was across his face.

Brushing the hair away Harry placed a gentle loving kiss to the tip of Severus' nose. "Come on, we have to have breakfast in the Great Hall, and then it's the Saturday Staff meeting," Harry reminded.

Severus cracked an eye open. "And if I was happy where I was?"

Harry sniggered, "Then I'll leave you here and tell Minerva that you're, a little tied up."

Severus sat up. "Fine, Fine I'm up I'm up."

Harry giggled. "You can use my floo if you want to go home and change," he offered.

"If you were a proper boyfriend, you'd let me borrow something," Severus said as he stood in all his naked glory and stretched.

"You want to borrow my things help yourself, not sure if I have anything you'd like though." Harry watched as Severus turned and opened the wardrobe, unable to stop himself groaning as Severus bent to open a draw. In an instant, Harry was on his feet and standing behind Severus running his hands down his back.

Severus turned his head and saw Harry's hardening cock pointing at him. "Harry," Severus said in a warning tone, "I don't, I've never," Severus stuttered, but didn't straighten, instead he took a strong hold of the chest draws.

"You've never bottomed?" Harry guessed, "Well, until last night and once this morning, neither had I."

Severus turned around. "Really, why didn't you say?"

"Because I was enjoying myself," Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and looked up at him. "It felt too good to stop."

"It did? Of course it did. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Severus asked, returning the hug.

"Would you kiss it better if I said yes?" Harry teased.

"I would," Severus confirmed.

Harry moaned; he'd never tried that before. Severus smiled; his cock seemed too like that idea too, as it started to come to life. Severus smirked. "What is it about you? My cock seems to think it's 17 again."

"I'm not going to complain," Harry, grinned; he took Severus's hand and led him to the bathroom and into the shower.

Severus allowed Harry to take the lead and wash him all over, lingering in certain places until Severus was virtually quivering in need. Pushing Severus against the cold tiles, Harry wrapped a hand around both their cocks together giving them the friction the both craved.

"I thought you wanted," Severus took a deep breath, "I thought you wanted to fuck me."

Harry moaned as the words slipped from Severus' lips. "Oh I do, I really, really do. But I can wait, until you're ready. Plenty of things we can do in the mean time," Harry reassured him, still confidently stroking their cocks together.

Severus pulled Harry closer so they were touching as much as possible, and kissed him, deeply swallowing the delicious sounds Harry was making, and making plenty of his own.

They pulled back to breathe, as if reading the others minds. They latched on to the side of the neck, just where it wouldn't show, but it would rub against whatever clothing they wore that day.

The added sensation caused them both to cum heavily even though they had cum so recently. Neither stopped sucking until their orgasms subsided, each now supported deep red marks on their necks.

After a quick but necessary second wash, they hurried back to the bedroom to dress for the day. Harry grabbed a pair of stone washed jeans and a green shirt. Reaching past Severus, he found a black shirt at the back and handed it to Severus. "I bought this last year, it never did fit. I got some black jeans that are too long, too, is that good for you?"

"Perfect." Harry didn't notice he wasn't looking at the clothes.

They walked together to the Great Hall, neither feeling the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. The Great Hall was slowly filling up as they arrived, they heard snippets of conversation about who the mystery couple were picnicking by moonlight the night before.

Harry fought hard not to blush, but shared a look of pure amusement with Severus as they sat down.

When the hall was mostly full, the Headmistress stood.

"Students, I realise it is unusual for announcements to be made on a Saturday morning, but I would like to announce three new members of staff." Minerva paused.

"Three?" Harry whispered in question.

"Firstly, the return of Remus Lupin to teach Charms." There was a warm round of applause. "Secondly, Hermione Granger, to take over my role as Transfiguration professor." More applause. Everyone knew those names, some had even been in first year last time Professor Lupin had been there.

"And lastly, Mr Lawrence Abraham, who will not be a professor, rather a teaching assistant; he will be assisting various professors, which, however, is as yet undecided." Minerva sat down and there was a new rumble of chatter about the new Professors.

Severus had gone slightly pale, although you had to look really hard, and know what to look for, to notice.

Naturally, Harry noticed. "What's wrong Severus?" Harry whispered, fixing Severus a cup of coffee, just the way he always drank it.

"I know him, or I used to, a long time ago. We were a couple, or I thought we were. It was one of my first relationships," Severus whispered from behind his coffee so no one could hear. "I had just graduated, I went to visit him one afternoon and found him in bed with another man." Harry started to stand. "Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"To kill him," Harry told him as if it were the most natural of things.

"You can't do that." Severus hissed.

"I can, you know. in fact I can think of several inventive yet painful ways to do so," Harry said, although he wasn't aware of it, sounding almost exactly like Severus himself.

"If you were a real boyfriend, you'd respect my wishes," Severus smirked as his words had the desired effect of calming Harry down and making him smile.

Leaning slightly closer to Severus, he said, "If I were a proper boyfriend, we'd still be in my bed wearing far fewer clothes."

"That can be arranged, Professor."

"Oohh kinky," Harry teased. "Will you be my errant school boy?" To Harry's delight Severus blushed slightly.

"Perhaps, it entirely depends."

"Oh? On what?" Harry asked, trying to act casual as possible with an aching hard on.

"How would you punish me?" Severus smirked as Harry choked on his drink.

The student population and the rest of the teachers assumed Severus had been bullying Harry again, and prayed no attention.

"Well," Harry responded when he could breath properly again, "After this mornings meetings, how about we go back to my place and find out. We have our take away to finish, after all."

Severus just nodded as they were preparing to leave with the rest of the staff for the weekly meetings.

Once all the staff were seated in the staff room, Minerva made a start. No one wanted to waste a Saturday on work; it was the weekend, and even teachers deserve some time off.

Harry was incredibly board. They had gone though all the students who were struggling; no one struggled in his classes. For whatever reason, Harry had a knack of teaching each student in a way they could learn.

"And now we come to our new assistant," Minerva smiled at her new employee. "You were educated in America, I believe, Mr Abraham?" she asked politely.

"That's right." The tone used was harsh and uninviting.

"Yes, well," Minerva faltered. "I thought he could help you over the full moon Remus, and as an extra hand in some of the more practical classes," Minerva told the rest of her staff.

Harry was sitting closest to Abraham, and saw his eyes widen at the mention of the full moon; he could also hear him muttering about filthy monsters mixing in polite society. From the slight twitch in Remus's left eye, he had too.

"Well, I could use a hand with some of the 6th and 7th year classes," Hagrid told Minerva. "I've got a few animals in that are really fascinating, but an extra eye on the kids won't be such a bad thing."

"Alright, Hagrid, I'll arrange it, anyone else?"

"I'd like to see how the classes are for myself first, Headmistress, if you have no objection," Hermione asked politely.

Abraham snorted, and muttered to himself, _'Slip of a girl, barely out of school, probably couldn't tell one end of a wand from another.' _

Harry's dislike for this man was growing quickly.

"Of course, I can't see you having any trouble Hermione dear; after all you did have the best marks in your year, and truth be told, in the last few decades."

Hermione blushed, and Abraham shut up.

"Harry I know you won't need any assistance. I'd have a riot on my hands if I tried to get you out of the classroom." Minerva smiled warmly at Harry, who returned it, ignoring Abraham's comments about children running the school.

"No thank you, Headmistress, I have my own method. It would be counterproductive to have a second influence."

It seemed that this was too much for Abraham. "What could you possibly know about defending against the Dark Arts? You're barely out of diapers," he said disdainfully.

The whole room as one turned to look at them, mouths agape.

Harry shook his head dismissively, stopping the others from interfering. "I have some experience in the field."

Abraham snorted again, obviously not believing him.

"And what about you Severus? Any classes that would benefit from an extra pair of eyes?" Minerva asked trying to change the subject.

"I would sooner have Potter teach my class, unsupervised, than to have him set foot in my class under armed guard."

Harry laughed, soon joined by Remus, Hermione giggled, and even Minerva had to hide a smile behind a cough.

"Now, Severus, that's hardly the way to talk to and old... friend, now is it?" Abraham leered at Severus.

"Consider yourself lucky, Abraham; he could have hexed you and then told you to fuck off," Harry told him amused.

"Well, shall we leave and get on with our weekend? I'm sure you have better things to do than be stuck in here," Minerva told them with a tight smile, already regretting employing Abraham.

"Harry, come on, you're helping me set my class room up." Hermione commanded, grasping his arm.

"Sheesh, Hermione, give a guy a chance to stand up. Fine I'll help you," Harry laughed. "But only until lunch time, I have plans." Harry got up and glanced at Severus who nodded minutely to acknowledge the hint.

"Might I borrow you for a few moments, Severus?" Remus asked.

"You will have to walk me back to the labs. I have work to do." Severus preceded Remus out of the door, resolutely ignoring Abraham.

"I wanted to talk to you about making Wolfsbane. I get it from a supplier at the moment, one that deals with Werewolf groups. It works very well, but I have always felt safer using something you've made. I can afford to pay for it properly now. If you had the time," Remus asked hopefully.

"Then you can continue to get it as you already do," Severus told him.

"Oh, right, okay then." Remus deflated.

Severus shook his head in amusement. Arriving at his private labs, Severus opened the door and pushed Remus in. "I mean, the supplier that gives it to the Werewolf's groups is me. In fact, the reason you can't buy it in apothecaries is I'm the only one able to make it. It was my invention after all."

"Yours? You invented it?" Before he could stop him, Remus caught Severus up in a bear hug and spun him around. "Thank you. No one ever knew who created it. If not for you, I would have died years ago, probably by my own hand."

Severus blushed deeply. "Yes, well. If you're interested, I'm looking to improve on the potion, perhaps to stop the transformation altogether. I've been stalled by a lack of... Well..."

"Test subjects?" Remus asked with a smile.

"To put it crudely, yes. There is no danger, but I need blood to test. And, eventually, someone to take the potion."

"I'll help, and I know lots of people who will offer their blood for you too."

"Good. With enough material, I can make some headway."

"Great." Remus turned to leave. "Oh, just one more thing. Your relationship with Harry."

Severus looked up at Remus, whose eyes were flashing amber now. "If you hurt my cub, I will rip your throat out, and I won't need to wait till the full moon to do it." Remus smiled.

Severus laughed heartedly. "Remus, the last thing I ever wish to do is hurt him. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do, and a lunch date to keep."

"I'm glad you have each other, I don't think I've ever seen either of you so happy." Remus left Severus smiling to himself as he started to make potions for the infirmary.

At lunchtime, Severus was waiting for Harry in his rooms when he got back from helping his friend. "I have the curry warming," he told him.

"Awww thank you, you make such a good house wife," Harry teased.

Harry soon found himself pinned to the door. "Wife am I?" Severus growled against Harry's pulse point.

Harry shivered. "If you feel the need to prove your masculinity go for it."

Severus chuckled, grinding their erections together. "I think we have nothing to worry about in the way of proving anything, but if you insist. After dinner we can prove it to each other," Severus offered seductively.

"Mmmm, you get the best ideas," Harry complimented, moaning at the loss when Severus pulled away.

"True, I am Slytherin after all. Do you know what else I've been thinking about?" Severus asked, turning back to the kitchen counter to serve the meal.

Harry moved to stand behind Severus, wrapping his arms around him, allowing his hands to travel down to cup Severus' still hard cock.

"Not just that. I discovered that there are a set of unused rooms directly above mine. If you were to move there, we could easily add a set of stairs and use both rooms."

"That's my sneaky Slytherin. That's a wonderful idea. Now feed me, wifey."

"If that's your way of proposing, Harry, I will have to decline, it is woefully inadequate."

Harry turned Severus around and, in a show of strength, lifted him to sit on the kitchen counter. "If this were a proposal, Severus, I would make you mindless with pleasure so the last thing you would think of saying would be no." As he had been talking, Harry had been undoing Severus' robes and trousers. "Can I suck you, Severus? I never got to last night; I want to taste you on my tongue."

Severus gurgled his consent. Watching intently as Harry took his cock into his mouth, Severus considered that Harry was perfectly right, he could ask for anything right now and Severus would gladly give it to him.

It was the last thing Severus thought, before Harry sucked all reasonable thought out though his cock. Severus collapsed backwards as he came deep in Harry's willing mouth. Making sure to suck every last bit from Severus, Harry pulled Severus back up right and kissed him deeply.

"Well that's starter out of the way," Harry grinned.

"But what about you?" Severus gestured.

Harry blushed, "Yeah, no need to worry, I came when you did." Harry admitted.

Severus closed his eyes and panted, "That image is so fucking hot." Severus told him.

"You're looking pretty damn hot you're self, all debauched and sated. Do you want me to carry you to the sofa?" Harry teased magically doing up Severus' clothes and casting a cleaning spell on them both.

"Well if you were a proper fiancée," Severus started, but he stopped with very undignified squeak as Harry swept Severus off the surface and into his arms, making sure to carry him bridal style.

"I don't remember asking you, yet, so you can't be." Harry told him carrying over the plates.

"I don't remember saying yes, yet, either," Severus said cocking his head on one side as he dug into his food.

Harry grinned. "You're cute when you do that."

Severus scrunched up his nose. "I am never cute."

"You are," Harry argued good-naturedly.

"I have detentions all day tomorrow," Severus told Harry, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That's ok, I have marking and planning to do. Got a spare desk I can use?" Harry asked, smiling brightly.

"You'd give up your Sunday to sit in a dank dungeon with me?" Severus asked taken aback.

"Sure, as long as you don't get me to brew anything. I can brew reasonably well for the basic things, but if you're there I could blow up water."

Severus chuckled. "Then I will have to find a new way to teach you."

"Alright. I'm game, just not in front of students."

"Why? ashamed of me?" Severus asked only half joking.

"Hardly, but if you and I are going to be in a teacher, student position again I intend to take full advantage and ravage you, or have you ravage me, as much as possible."

"Definitely not in front of the students then," Severus acknowledged pleased with Harry's answer.

"Tell me about Abraham," Harry asked softly.

Severus scowled, "Would you tell me about your sexual history?"

"I slept with a girl when I was 16, during the summer holidays; it was alright, but hardly the stars and amazing pleasure all my dorm mates were talking about. When I was nearly 19, I slept with a boy, another Muggle; I met him at a club and went home with him. I saw stars that night, and so did he at least three times by the time I was done." Harry took a deep breath, "I used to go clubbing 3 or 4 times a year until I started working here two years ago. You are the only person I've been with for longer than an evening; I never stayed the night, I never brought anyone to my place," Harry told him without waiting to be asked.

"And never bottomed," Severus finished.

"And never bottomed," Harry confirmed. "I never trusted anyone enough."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Severus was quick to interject.

"I know that," Harry said kindly. "If you didn't you would've slammed the door in my face before hearing me out."

"True, I still have trouble believing you trust me."

"You saved my life, Severus. You helped me by helping me with this scheme. You could have laughed in my face, slammed the door and sold the pensive memories to the paper and gotten rich."

"Is that still an option?" Severus teased.

"Git," Harry responded, clearing the now empty plates with a flick of his wrist.

Severus stood and pulled Harry to his feet, "How about a nap?"

"Come on then, old man, let's put you to bed."

"Oi, you're not too old to go over my knee," Severus warned.

"Promises, Promises." Harry winked as he led Severus into the bedroom.

Severus cast a spell to strip them naked, and pulled Harry on the bed. "I would like to try. I trust you enough that if I said stop, you would."

"Of course I would Severus," Harry said contentedly snuggling to Severus's chest.

"I suppose I should share my past, too. Much like you, I didn't date in school. I did enjoy Muggle clubs, anonymous men; women never interested me. I moved to live in America for six months. I met Lawrence there, he was the first relationship I'd been in. We were together for three months; I was barely 18. I didn't know the difference between a loving relationship and a violent one."

"He hurt you?" Harry sat up to ask.

"A few black eyes, and stuff." Severus shrugged. "I went to visit him one afternoon, and found him in bed with some guy fucking him."

"He's an exclusive bottom?" Harry asked.

"He's a cock whore," Severus confirmed.

Harry snuggled back down, and started silently scheming, but it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Harry woke to wet suction around his cock. "Fuck, Severus," Harry moaned as he realised what was going on. "Feels so good, please, baby, please fuck me, want you inside me, please." Harry begged.

Harry felt himself be breached by two sure fingers that found his prostate immediately and began to stroke it.

"Severus, please." Harry begged.

"You beg so prettily, Harry." Severus told him lifting his head.

"Please don't tease, need you."

Severus crawled up Harry's body peppering it with kisses. "I want you to fuck me Harry," Severus told the whimpering boy... young man, beneath him. "But not right now, right now I need to be inside you; I want to feel your body clamp down on mine as if it never wants to let it go." Severus entered his lover in one deep thrust.

Harry thrust back into every thrust of Severus' loving every second, loving that he couldn't form sentences any more. Loving how close they felt, how connected.

When both men had cried out there completion, they fell quickly asleep, neither being used to such a great deal of such activities, but both more than willing to put the effort in to get used to it.

It was early Sunday morning when they both woke up, the sun was just shining in though the window. "We could have breakfast in my labs, if that is acceptable," Severus offered.

"I'd like that, and I promise to behave in found of your students."

"When you say behave..."

"I mean, I'll stop myself from kissing you senseless when you talk, or fucking you over the table when you bend over."

Severus groaned. "And people call me evil." That made Harry laugh.

They ate there breakfast in almost silence, if the students who arrived for detention that day thought it was odd to see Harry there, they said nothing. By Sunday evening, the rumours around the school were rife, and at least one person was furious.

Severus slept in his own rooms that night, they both needed a good night's sleep before the week, but Severus was looking forward to the next weekend when Harry would move into quarters with him.

Monday morning was a dank day, reflected in the mood of Abraham. He sat in the Great Hall, watching over the chattering students; it was disgusting the riff raff allowed in here, both to study and teach. If he were in charge, they would have been killed at birth or infection.

And that green eyed child they had teaching His subject, well he would just have to go. Surreptitiously watching the interaction between Severus and the child, Abraham was further enraged to see what could only be described as emotion, they were glancing at each other and leaving lingering touches, not seeming to care who saw. It was too much, The Boy would have to be taught a lesson.

Harry's first class of the day was second year Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were good kids, eager to learn. Harry didn't need to let them in, they knew the rules of the class: when the bell sounded, you could enter, if you weren't inside the class by the time Harry stood from his desk to start the lesson, you couldn't come in.

Today, however, the classroom door was flung open, and Abraham sauntered in, not noticing Harry, as his desk was off to the side almost behind the door. "Well since your professor hasn't shown up, I guess I'll be taking the class today. Now I'm going to show you some advanced magic," Abraham bragged.

Harry moved silently into the shadows behind Abraham's back, allowing his students to briefly see him, letting them know it was ok. They smirked to themselves; this was going to be good.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what a Patronus is?" Abraham asked. He got no response. "Hasn't even taught you that," he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Very well, it's up to me then. A Patronus is a creature you summon, it can protect you from some stuff, kind of cool, look it up after class." Pulling his wand Abraham intoned, "_Expecto Patronum." _There was a hiss, and a puff of white mist emerged from Abraham's wand.

Abraham looked ridiculously proud of himself. "That, class, is a Patrous. Now don't worry, you won't be able to do anything like this for some time yet, you're just not good enough, but it's something to work towards, isn't it." Abraham gave them what he obviously thought was a winning smile. It took seconds for the laughter to start.

Harry stepped out of the shadows, causing Abraham to jump. "Class, let's show Mr Abraham what we can do shall we?" As one, the students pulled their own wands out and yelled out, "_Expecto Patronum"_

Thirty-five different animals of cloudy white ran around the room, delighted in having been summoned to play. Harry's own Stag stood proudly over his charges, standing on a desk looking over them all, bigger and more solid than the rest.

"I teach that spell in first year," Harry informed him, "and you need to work on yours, try and find a happier memory. Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to teach."

That story was all around the school by lunchtime.

Harry sat between Severus and Remus for dinner that night, the ex-marauder offered to crack open 'The Book of Most Excellent Pranks.' Severus offered to turn his balls into earnings for Hermione. It was said with such seriousness that Harry and Remus cracked up laughing, the students were treated to a small smile from the normally austere Potions Master.

Monday night Harry wondered how he ever managed to sleep alone.

Tuesday would be a day very few were ever likely to forget. After breakfast, Abraham followed Hermione out of the Great Hall, offering her advice and criticism on everything down to what she was wearing.

For her part Hermione ignored him, smiling inwardly, she knew there was no way he could beat her at Transfiguration, and probably any other subject too.

Finally reaching her classroom door, and fully aware of the students waiting there, and the others milling past. "Mr Abraham, I do not appreciate your involvement in my classes, I do not require your help or advice. As for your observations about my clothing, if you like it so much, I can happily find you the address of a good seamstress, one that caters to... a man such as yourself." She told him primly, dutifully ignoring the sniggering going on around them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Abraham demanded, looking as if he wanted to strike Hermione.

"I am Hermione Granger, if you cannot remember who you are, perhaps a trip to the infirmary is in order. Now I have a class to teach, excuse me," Hermione turned back to the waiting students. "Well everyone in, before I transfigure you into a potted plant and give you to Madam Sprout."

The class scurried in not entirely sure if she was joking.

Abraham looked furious, but turned on his heel and stalked off to find someone else to torment.

Not bothering to knock, Abraham opened the door and walked into Severus' classroom. Severus was teaching a 6th year class, so there were members of all houses present. The students as on held their breath, no one had dared be so rude before.

"Thought I'd come lend a hand, Sev."

"Your assistance is neither needed nor wanted, please leave." Severus said not getting up from his desk.

Abraham ignored him and sauntered confidently into the classroom. "I shouldn't be surprised you went into anything potions related, you always did get a wet spot about them."

"Mr Yesten, lower your heat," Severus instructed. "I have asked you to leave Mr Abraham. Please do so before you distract my students to the point of exploding their work."

"Now, Sev, is that any way to treat an old friend."

Severus sneered, "You are indeed looking rather old, but I trust your memory is not failing yet. I have asked you twice to leave, even my most moronic of students will have fled before I had to ask twice."

"I remember," Abraham ignored Severus, "That you were always running off to some potions thing when I knew you. What were you eighteen, nineteen?"

One of the girls, a Ravenclaw, snorted and muttered, 'ridiculous' under her breath.

"Be quiet, Miss Shannon."

"Let the girl have her say," Abraham smiled.

"A potions thing, he calls it a potions thing! It was only the Grandmasters Potions Collective. Professor Snape was the youngest person in the history of the potions guild to ever win, and the only one who was not already a potions master. Hell, he wasn't even in the guild yet. He was heralded as the most promising potions progeny of our time, and likened to Merlin or Salazar Slytherin in talent," Miss Shannon ranted.

"Calm down, Shiny," her friend told her.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Emma, you know as well as I do how important the GPC is."

"Yeah, I know, but dick splat there obviously doesn't," Emma said jerking her head towards Abraham.

Severus had to cover a laugh with a cough.

"Why you little bitch..." Abraham took a threatening step towards Emma. Severus was on his feet with his wand drawn in seconds, but Shiny was quicker, and with a reverberating slap across Abraham's face, she stopped him in his tracks.

Severus crossed the room and placed himself between Abraham and his new favourite students.

"Leave," Severus demanded.

Abraham leaned in closer to Severus. "You're nose never did get set properly. Well I never would have done it if you'd listened to me, and not gone to that stupid potions thing."

"Why would I ever listen to a jealous, little prick like you? I am and always have been my own man. And you, especially, never had a hope of controlling me," Severus sneered at him.

Two boys were visibly holding back a Gryffindor boy.

"You think you'd survive a fight against me? You've probably never been in a fight in your prissy little life," Abraham was yelling now.

At that the class started laughing, Abraham smirked thinking they were laughing at Severus, but he was soon put to rights on that score.

"You are joking, right? Professor Snape is a war hero. If he wanted you gone they'd never find enough parts to identify the body," a Slytherin boy told him cheerfully.

"Please, I broke his nose once, he's not so tough." Abraham was getting far less confident.

Severus took a menacing step forward, gratified that Abraham jumped backwards in fright. "Believe me, Mr Abraham, I well remember that day, I also remember that you suffered a broken arm as a result."

"Wow he got off lucky," Emma said from her place behind Severus.

"Yeah," Shiny giggled.

Abraham drew his wand and tried to point it at the two irritating girls. But he very quickly found every wand in the room pointed at his head, and one digging into his neck.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Classroom." Severus demanded.

Abraham fled.

The class burst into laughter, and Shiny and Emma earned themselves a place in school history by each hugging one side of the scariest man ever to teach at Hogwarts.

With a wave of his wand Severus cleared all the now ruined potions. "Each of you pass today's class, and 5 points to each of you for quick reflexes." Turning to the two still smiling girls. "Ten points to you, Emma, for your quick witted responses. And Shiny, fifteen points, for a damn good right hook. Class dismissed."

They filled out chattering, Severus had no doubt that this would be all over the school by the end of the day. Just as the door was closing, he heard the two girls giggling and whispering, "He used our first names!"

Abraham didn't come to dinner that night, much to the faculty's delight, they wanted to gossip about the day's events.

"It's my turn to patrol tonight," Harry told Severus

"I have to brew for the infirmary."

"My place after?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No," Severus almost sniggered at Harry's fallen face. "You haven't been to my place yet."

Harry looked ridiculously pleased.

Patrolling for real was boring, as much as Harry loved wandering the castle when he was a student, but now he had to, was expected to, it just wasn't as much fun. Lost in his memories of his student days, he was grabbed around the waist and a hand covered his mouth, and he was dragged into an alcove.

"Now what will you do, Mr Potter?" A rough gravelly voice asked from behind him.

A watcher in the shadows moved to help, but was stopped by her partner.

"Hermione, he doesn't need you to step in and save him."

"But, Remus, he's in danger."

"Watch, love, you'll see."

Back in the alcove, Harry had turned in Severus's arms. "Why, Sir, you have my completely at your mercy," he said in a dreadful southern belle accent.

"Then I have you exactly where I want you."

Severus made quick work of opening Harry's shirt and kissing down the length of his neck.

Harry shivered in pleasure.

"I realised something when I was brewing," Severus said when he paused in kissing Harry, in order to undress him quicker. "I realised that in all my years in this institution, I have never indulged in a dalliance in the dead of night."

Harry moaned as Severus' hand wrapped around his cock. "Then by all means, Mr Snape, lets dally." Harry brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

"Turn around," Severus asked huskily.

Harry happily complied, and spread his legs.

Hermione watched enraptured as Severus prepared his lover, with more tenderness than she ever thought possible. She was so distracted, she barely noticed when the arms around her waist started to draw her back against a wall. When Remus' back was against the wall, to offer him support in his plan, he lifted Hermione's robes and banished the scrap of panties underneath.

That Hermione noticed, and she bit her lip not to gasp. Remus crouched down slightly, so when the time was right, Hermione could sit on his lap, it was one of the few times the werewolf abilities came in very handy.

Remus rested his head on Hermione's shoulder. "Keep your eyes open, watch them," he ordered, in the tone of voice that never failed to make her wet. With his thick fingers, Remus entered her body, matching Severus stroke for stroke. Hermione's body was wet and pliable, but he knew he was big, and the extra preparation would not be unwelcome.

Remus watched with his young lover as Severus pressed himself into Harry's body, neither man bothering to be too quiet. Hermione let out a small moan and hot liquid dribbled down Remus' wrist, it was all the sign he needed to show her body was ready for him.

Hermione grasped the arms holding her steady as she was lowered on to Remus' hardness. The added stimulation of watching as Severus thrust into an obviously willing and ecstatically aroused Harry, and that Remus was keeping time with Severus was turning Hermione on like no other. It was very lucky for Hermione that Severus and Harry both loudly grunted as they came to cover her cry of completion, and Remus' soft moan as he followed.

Severus and Harry righted their clothing and Severus grasped Harry's hand. "Come on, I'll take you to my rooms."

As they left, Remus could have sworn Severus winked in their direction.

Wednesday at breakfast, Hermione couldn't stop blushing, much to the amusement of the three men, Severus having told Harry about their small audience.

"So, we can think about moving your things and rearranging mine on Friday. We'll need all the time we can get, I doubt we'll get it all done in one weekend." Severus conjectured.

"Honestly, Mr Snape, one day you will realise you are a wizard," Harry taunted good-naturedly.

Severus looked at him one eyebrow raised. "You are very lucky, Mr Potter, that I care for you, or you would be a sticky spot of blood on the floor."

"A sticky spot of something as it is," Harry whispered enjoying Severus's slight blush. "You really can't think?"

Severus shook his head.

"Dobby," Harry called. Instantly the excitable house elf appeared at his side.

"You called your Dobby, Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yeah, Dobby, you know me really well. Do you know Severus well, too?" Harry asked the small creature.

"I is looking after the Snapy Professor's rooms. The others are scared of the tall dark man. But Dobby doesn't mind, he remembers the many times Snapy Professor healed Dobby when bad master punished him. Snapy Professor is a good man."

Harry beamed at him, delighted with that answer, Severus just blushed deeper, "Wonderful, just what my reputation needs. Do you have any idea how long it took me to be feared and hated in this school? Years. And now, a mere hand full of dates with you and suddenly I'm liked. It's all your fault, Potter," Severus said, but a slight smile on his lips let everyone who cared to watch (the entire student and staff population) know that he was teasing his lover.

"Dobby, could you move all my things to the spare rooms above Severus'. We will need them to be combined into one large set of rooms and everything rearranged. But don't touch any lab you find in there." Harry instructed.

"Dobby will begin at once." Dobby popped out, ecstatic at being entrusted with such an important task.

"Show off," Severus teased.

Harry leaned forward minutely, so he could whisper to Severus without worrying about anyone over hearing. "I wish I could kiss you," he murmured.

"What's stopping you? If you were a proper fiancée, you would kiss me all the time."

Harry didn't give Severus time to change his mind. He closed the distance between them and placed a short kiss to Severus' lips, getting a cheer from the students.

"I still haven't asked you yet."

"I haven't said yes, and after all, I haven't asked you either."

"Very true, Severus, one of us should probably work on that." Harry grinned.

Severus was stopped from answering by Abraham storming into the Great Hall, decked out in what he obviously thought were his best robes. When he got close to the head table, he stopped. "I challenge you, Harry Potter, for the right to retain the teaching post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, on the grounds I am older and have more experience," he said hotly.

As the challenge was completed, the students found themselves being moved from sitting at the normal house tables to being sat in auditorium style seats, each with a table in front of them so they could continue their breakfast.

The head table had also disappeared, and the staff were looking at each, other obviously shocked.

"What nonsense is this, Mr Abraham?" Minerva asked, clearly annoyed.

"I am more qualified for the post, it should be mine," Abraham spat at her, his disdain in having to answer to a woman clear for all to see.

Harry transfigured his robes to duelling robes, and stepped towards Abraham. Hermione on one side and Severus on the other, Remus following closely behind.

"A wet behind the ear's child shouldn't be in such a position casting spells in a class room is one thing, but what do you know about combat?"

"I swore to myself I would never say this," Harry said in a loud whisper to Hermione. Normally only the five of them would have heard it, but he didn't realise that all sounds were enhanced, and everyone in the Hall could hear them.

"I know you don't want to, Harry, but you have to say it," Hermione told him, her eyes never leaving Abraham.

Harry sighed in resignation. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked, and then cringed.

Abraham looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, you should read the papers more often," Severus told him. "He is Harry Potter, the defeater of the self-styled Lord Voldemort. In other words the saviour of the wizarding world, and considered by all to be the most powerful wizard alive today."

Abraham paled visibly.

"You know I couldn't have done it without other people Severus." Harry told him. "Ron and Hermione were with me all the time to back me up. And if you hadn't been a spy for the light in the inner circle I would never have survived my first year. And Remus, you and Sirius infiltrated the werewolf camps."

His companions nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the recognition.

"You were the one to kill him?" Abraham was looking terrified between the four of them.

"Yes, I killed him, twice actually, the second time it stuck." Harry drew his wand, "Shall we start them?" He asked politely.

Abraham, to rapturous applause, fled the Hall, having left a small, foul-smelling puddle behind.

"Harry,"

"Yes, Severus." Harry turned to face his lover.

"Did you know that the school frowns on co-habitation for unmarried couples?"

"No, I didn't know that," Harry said worried.

"There is only one solution I can see, as your things are already in my rooms. We will have to get married."

"We have to, do we?" Harry asked hiding a smile.

Severus nodded. "For propriety's sake."

"Oh, well, for propriety's sake then, I suppose we'll have to."

Severus was the first to crack, and grin at his fiancée, who grinned back happily.

Fin

**A/N I would like to say thanks to My Shiny and Emma, for all the help in poking me and nagging me to finish what I wanted to write for the snarry a thon. They have told me they you may want a sequel to this, and if you do, I'll write it for next year. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, **

**I bet you never expected to get this email :D well I'm happy to tell you that I have written a third and final part of this series which I hope you like. I'm going to be posting it in a few moments. It's called 'Arranged, signed and sealed' **

**Yours Mrs Cake**


End file.
